mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 3-3 (New Super Mario Bros.)
World 3-3 is a level found in the game New Super Mario Bros. Overview This is an underwater level filled with Bloopers and Pipes blowing out bubbles This level is unlocked when completing the World 3-Tower. Upon completion, it unlocks the World 3-Ghost House. Walkthrough When Mario spawns in, he will be in a mini beach area. Go down the green Warp Pipe, then you will be underwater with a Blooper and a Question Block containing a power-up. Mario will then have to swim for a bit passing by more Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers and Coins inside of bubbles. After the first green pipe, go down the pit below and swim to the left, the first Star Coin will be there. There will also be a ? switch down here. When you press it, the pipes that blew bubbles in the top right turn off, allowing you to collect more power-ups and continue downwards. This is also where the checkpoint is. After this is a Red Ring. The Red Coins will spawn in a circle around the area. Next is a room with a Blooper and many colorful pipes. Go down the green Warp Pipe before the red pipe (the third pipe up). This room will have lots of coins scattered around the area. If you swim down to the floor and keep going right along the floor, you will run into the second Star Coin in a corner. Be careful however, because you will encounter a Blooper Nanny guarding it. Now you can go back up the green pipe in the top right of the room (there is also a roulette block off to the left). You will end up in the same area you were before you entered the room. Swim up and through the small area and there will be an arrow telling you to go up the green pipe above. However don't go yet; if you swim down through the bubble pipes, the third Star Coin will be at the bottom. But be careful because as soon as you collect it, 4 Bloopers will spawn. Now you can make your way back up and into the green warp pipe above. This pipe will take you out of the water where Mario can slide down the flagpole. Enemies *Bloopers *Blooper Nannies & Babies *Cheep Cheeps Star Coins *'Star Coin 1': After you see the first green pipe, go down the pit below and to the left and the Star Coin will be there *'Star Coin 2': After the Red Ring, go down the green pipe right before the red one. In this room, swim across the seafloor and the Star Coin will be in a corner, guarded by a Blooper Nanny. *'Star Coin 3': Before going up the green pipe to the flagpole, go down through the bubble pipes and the Star Coin will be at the bottom. Be careful because 4 Bloopers will spawn after you collect it. Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros.